boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Gem Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld, is a planet and location on ''Steven Universe''. ''It is the home planet of the Gem race and presumed capital of the Gems' intergalactic empire. It was first mentioned in the episode, "Mirror Gem". Description "Gem Homeworld"- ''Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Gem_Homeworld Little is known about the Gem Homeworld and its accurate history, culture, and society. It is at least known that Homeworld is a totalitarian, oligarchical society governed by the Great Diamond Authority. Homeworld is a planet in a distant galaxy, which maintains an extensive empire of colony worlds, and constantly seeks to expand, as seen in "It Could've Been Great". Once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergartens and then terraformed to be made fit for Gem settlements, which would involve eliminating any pre-existing life on the planet. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet mentioned that the Gem Homeworld is not located in the Milky Way galaxy, where Earth resides, but in a separate galaxy still visible from Earth. A strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished; for instance, when Ruby accidentally fused with Sapphire to create Garnet, she was sentenced to be shattered by Blue Diamond in "The Answer". Aside from the caste system, Gems on Homeworld are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Homeworld is also technologically advanced, achieving intergalactic travel thousands of years before the beginning of the events of the series. According to Lapis Lazuli, it had become even more advanced since The Rebellion to the point of being unrecognizable when compared with the time that Lapis left, now possessing further technological achievements such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilizers. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit Gem technology left on Earth, which Peridot considers to be archaic. Homeworld's imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they are possibly a warlike society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply don't care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony and later destroying it after the Rebellion. Homeworld invaded Earth and established Kindergarten about 6,000 years prior "Marble Madness" (Steven Universe episode) More infromation: http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Marble_Madness to the events of the show, but was driven off by the Crystal Gems' war of rebellion 5,000 years ago. Based on the numbers given, they occupied Earth for at least a thousand years. It is unknown if the planet has an actual name, as up to this point it has only been referred to as "Homeworld". Caste System Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their own privileges and ordained purposes. Any Gem, who, in any way, digresses from their role, be it intentional or not, would be considered defective. Because there are so many of one type of Gem, the Homeworld Gems — except the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via coded serial numbers. So far the known castes, from lowest to highest (presumably), are: Fusions Fusions are weapons in the caste. They are used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot's reactions towards Garnet). To a further extent, only fusions of the same gem type are seen as acceptable (such as a fusion consisting of several rubies). Fusions between Gems of different varieties is considered even more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats in "The Answer" referred to Garnet as "disgusting" and "unheard of". Pearls Pearls are servants in the caste. Described by Peridot as "someone's shiny toy", Pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are expected only to serve and be submissive and obedient. Their work consists of domestic tasks such as cleaning or holding their owners' things. Pearls are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes, as Peridot comments that the idea of a peridot owning a pearl is a ridiculous notion. Pearls may also be earned by committing an act of heroism towards the diamonds, as Eyeball states in Bubbled. Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose, however, they are also "customized" to resemble their owners in color, appearance, and gem placement, (as seen from Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's Pearls). Nephrites Not much is known about Nephrites in the caste, but they have been mentioned to pilot Gem Ships. Peridots Peridots serve mainly as technicians and Kindergarteners, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets, such as the Peridot who befriends Steven. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they're higher than pearls (but not high enough to own a pearl of their own). Era 2 Peridots are given Limb Enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities older gems have, due to the depletion of resources on Homeworld. One Peridot, so far, has been shown to have telekinetic capabilities over metallic objects. Rubies Rubies are another type of soldier caste. Garnet describes them as "common", seeing as they are all originally identical to one another. They appear to be used as personal escorts and bodyguards for high-ranking Gems. Seeing as they are so numerous, inferred from Ruby's comment of their being "tons" of her, rubies are considered somewhat unimportant and highly expendable grunts, though they compensate by fusing together into bigger constructs of themselves. Rubies are also sent to different planets to seek out specific Gems. As Rubies are merely common soldiers, they are not very intelligent, being easily fooled by Steven's claims that Jasper is on Neptune, and Amethyst's obvious disguise as Jasper. Bismuths Bismuths are the building caste, in charge of constructing temples and other structures for the aristocratic members of Gem society. As such, they possess a broad stature for intensive physical labor, above average resistance to heat and damage, and hands capable of fluidly changing form, without the need for typical gem shapeshifting, to fit a wide variety of purposes. Unknown Green Gem Currently, the Centipeetle's gem type is unknown. However, her role in gem society is shown in "Monster Reunion". These green gems travel in large groups, flying on gem spaceships and landing on gem colonies. Once they arrive, they begin development and build structures on the planet. Quartzes Quartzes are a soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper both fit this description. Amethyst is also a quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long", and was, therefore, overcooked. Some quartzes are used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appear to be less numerous than rubies. According to Ian Jones-Quartey, some have defensive powers as well (Like Rose's) since "they can't all be tankers". Quartzes were described to be "huge, loyal soldiers." Jasper states that Quartzes are made to fight and that Jaspers, specifically, always get what they want. Quartz is the largest known Gem type with gems including Amethysts, Carnelians, Jaspers, and Rose Quartzes. Sapphires Sapphires are of the nobility class, described by Garnet as rare aristocratic gems. Sapphires are able to see into the future using their "future vision". So far, Sapphires are the only non-fusion gem type shown with this ability. Lapis Lazulis So far, Lapis Lazulis' role in the gem caste system is largely unknown. However, Peridot has stated in the episode "Barn Mates" that Lapis Lazulis are "partial to water and flying". Diamonds Diamonds are the highest caste, similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of Gem society; they make up The Great Diamond Authority. All Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the diamonds, seeing as Peridot formerly adored Yellow Diamond. Gems also appear to be categorized under their respective Diamonds, as Blue Diamond referred to Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot saying she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. They are also of a massive size, towering over the other types of Gems seen, even some fusions. Any form of infidelity displayed towards the diamonds is considered punishable by death. Punishment * Execution (Shattering) - The most common punishment, which involves the shattering of the gemstone, eliminating the core of the Gem and the Gem themselves. This penalty is mostly reserved for gems who show any disloyalty or perform treason against The Great Diamond Authority. Rose confided to Pearl that losing the war would end in them being shattered by the Diamonds, and Ruby was sentenced to be broken by Blue Diamond for accidentally fusing with Sapphire, shortly before escaping to Earth with the other Gem. * Harvesting - May involve Gems being imprisoned in bubbles indefinitely. Peridot incorrectly assumed this would happen to her when she saw the Gem Bubbles in the Burning Room. * Forced Fusion - As theorized by Garnet, the Gem Mutants were created as a punishment to the fallen rebels for siding with Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems during the war for Earth. * '''Corruption - '''As punishment for The Rebellion, the Diamonds corrupted most of the remaining Gems on Earth by unknown means. References Category:Locations Category:Major Locations Category:Steven Universe